


Dragon Family

by Orca478



Series: Dragon Master [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, BAMF Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Captain America Sam Wilson, Civil War Team Iron Man, Dragon Peter Parker, Dragon Tony Stark, F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Night Fury family, Not Clint Barton Friendly, Not Natasha Romanov Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, One Sided Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Phil Coulson Is a Good Bro, Protective Tony Stark, Protective Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Sea Monsters, Steve Rogers is Delusional, Steve Rogers is useless against water, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Water, flood - Freeform, not team Cap friendly, not wanda maximoff friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: 4 years after Tony became a dragon, things have been extremely well for both worlds. The Defenders are prospering, and the team is more united than ever. While the dragons can now go freely to the world. Also, Tony and Dart are expecting their first hatchling.But things change when the worst happens, Steve Rogers and his team escape prison, and in the process, Peter is gravely hurt. In a last effort to safe his life, the ghost of Uncle Ben transforms him into a dragon, so he can live with his mentor and his new family.Apart from helping Peter adapt, Steve and his team have only grown more dangerous and delusional in prison, and now they are on a quest, to kill all dragons.But the consequence of this, is the release of two ancient sea dragons that will stop at nothing, until the world is their buffet.Now both worlds are in danger, and the ultimate test is coming. Will Tony and all of his allies defeat the sea dragons, and finally put an end to Steve and his delusions ? Or will the world pay for the desperate disgraced hero ?
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Christine Palmer, Carol Danvers/Pepper Potts, Dart (How to Train Your Dragon)/Tony Stark, Friday/Vision (Marvel), James "Bucky" Barnes/Stephen Strange, Light Fury/Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), May Parker (Spider-Man)/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Past Peter Parker/Harley Keener, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Steve Rogers/His Delusions
Series: Dragon Master [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888633
Comments: 37
Kudos: 48





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel of the Dragon Master, Dragon Tony returns, with his Princess and his new dragon family, and this time, Dragon Peter is coming.
> 
> But Steve and his delusional team have become some how even more delusional, and they are determined to get things to their way, and in their way, there is no dragons. Additionally the loss of Bucky has really broken Steve. At the point where he is not afraid of hurting anyone to get him back, and Peter pays the price.
> 
> Oh, and there are two sea dragons coming, nothing bad. 
> 
> Let's see the return of the dragons, in this adventure !

4 years ago, the world had a revelation.

Dragons are real.

When the world needed heroes, and the heroes were still healing from the wounds imposed by Steve Rogers. The dragons showed up, and protected us.

What the world doesn't know, is that the hero the all think perished, Tony Stark, is actually alive, as a dragon. 

Tony Stark's resurrection was kept a secret, and as there is no way to change him back, there is no risk of people finding out. 

Ever since Steve Rogers was found guilty, both worlds experienced great times.

The Defenders continued to expand. 

Their original leader, Bruce Banner, stepped down so the now healed Colonel Rhodes could take over, as the Colonel had more experience than him. 

They united with the west cost team, and now are all united under the accords.

Former followers of Steve Rogers. Sam Wilson, Scott Lang, and James Barnes got their redemption, and now are seen as heroes, with Sam Wilson becoming the new Captain America. 

With Tony Stark gone, a new Iron Man rose in the shape of Harley Keener. 

The Defenders were united, and protected the world from threats like Karl Mordo, Erik Killmonger, and Quentin Beck. With the help of SWORD, lead by Director Phil Coulson, the team defeated them with ease. 

The world was safe, and it felt protected under their new heroes. 

And things were equally as good in the dragon world.

King Toothless and Queen Luna continued to lead their people in a great way. 

With the risk of going out diminished, they could expand hunting grounds, and even find some lost dragons.

The King and the Queen had their 4th child, Princess Flare. 

The 2 Princes were still their trickster and lazy ways, but where making ways to become among the top of their father's kingdom.

And then there is the pressured dead hero, Tony Stark.

He is married to the Princess and heir of the dragons, Dart, and is now waiting for the hatching of their first kids. In their home, two eggs lay. 

And Tony is happy. 

But all of this good times are about to come to an end. 

As in his cell, Steve Rogers is planning a way out, and will stop at nothing, until he gets things his way. 

But that is not the most important issue, lost in the Antarctic, and iceberg started to melt, and when it does, two beasts will get out, to create chaos and destruction where they can.

Soon, man and dragon will unite once again, to save their world once and for all.


	2. A Hidden World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony thinks of his life as a dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin.
> 
> R.I.P Chadwick Boseman. He was a great actor, and a great person. He brought to life one of my favorite characters in the MCU, and the fact he fought his battle for 4 years, while still acting, is incredible. He was in many ways, a hero. 
> 
> Honestly i found it hard to right Marvel stories on the weekend do to his passing. However, I also decided that for now on, I won't update Marvel stories on the weekend, as I will use it to update stories of other fandoms. 
> 
> That being said, let's begin.

"Move !" 

A black dragon rushed to his cave, with a black with some white, and a white with some black followed him.

"Why did we agree to help our sister with the hatching from her eggs ?" Pouncer asked. 

"Because we have to learn to be responsible uncles big brother." Ruffrunner answered.

"Will you two quit it !" Tony yelled. 

It has been 4 years since he became a dragon, and in both lives, he has never been so scared.

Not when he faced the Chitauri, Ultron, the Death-Grippers, or when he asked Toothless for his blessing to marry Dart, or the most terrifying of all, baby sitting his baby sister in law. 

But this is much more scarier. 

His own children coming out of their eggs, and into their lives.

"Come on, we need to get !" 

BAM ! 

He hit his head with the entrance. 

"Ow." 

He flew down, and saw his wife looking at him with her blue eyes. 

"False alarm ?" 

"False alarm." 

"Dam it." 

"FALSE ALARM ! You woke me up for a false alarm !" Ruffrunner yelled. 

"Shut up little bro." 

"Bossy." 

"I am the future Queen, so get used to it." 

Tony went and checked on his eggs.

Base on their temperature, Toothless said they are both females, and he has no idea how they will look, and its a pure Night Fury, and a half breed of a Night and a Light Fury being the parents, they have no idea how they'll look. 

"Oh you two scared Daddy a lot." 

"Awww, yeah kids, your Daddy almost had a heart attack." Dart laughed. 

"And they almost gave their Uncles some scratches and pain." 

"And I can still give them to you Pouncer !" 

Toothless looked at his world.

"All seems normal." 

He suddenly felt his ear being bitten. 

"Ow !" 

He looked, and saw his youngest daughter Flare biting him.

"What are you doing ?" 

"I sneaked up to you, like Mommy taught me." 

"Oh she did ?" 

"I told her to not go for the tail, as it is your sensible spot." 

Luna walked to him.

"Let your father go dear." 

She stoped biting him, and walked to his legs. 

"Daddy, when are you going to take me outside ?" 

"Soon, when yo are a bit older we can go." 

Flare grumbled at bit.

"Oh, did you know I am taking you way earlier than I took your siblings." 

"Really !" 

"Yep." 

"Well, we didn't exactly take them, more like they escaped." Luna said. "Do not follow their example young lady." 

"Yes Mommy." 

Before Toothless could speak, Stormfly landed.

"Toothless." 

"Stormfly, what is it ?" 

"One of the hunting parties just returned from the continent, and once again they were followed by one of this drones." 

"Dam..." 

"Ehem." Luna pointed at Flare.

"Dam.....age control, did they destroy it ?" 

"Yes. The things never make it far, it's more annoyance than anything." 

Yep, they were.

Ever since they showed themselves to the world, this SHIELD drones kept trying to find them.

Tony told them that SHIELD use to be a big organization, but some revelations made them go in the dark. Two years after the Death-Gripper incident, the organization was supposedly absorbed by the more noble SWORD, but it seems some of the leaders went away, and still ran the organization in a illegal way, and they wanted to find them. Their attempts were laughable, but also annoying.

"Just keep ignoring them. Even if they manage to get farther than what they have, they won't be able to get past the mist." 

"Yes Alpha." 

"Good, now go back to your family." 

She nodded and flew away.

"They are getting more persistent." 

"Tony said they wanted him as a human, to work for them. Rogers did state that he's a dragon now, and while most didn't believe him, maybe this guys did." 

"Or they see us a possible weapons." 

"True, both are very possible." 

"Well, whatever it is, we can deal with them." 

"Yeah, it's not like they are a serious threat." 

Pouncer grabbed a rock, and threw it at his brother. 

"OW, FU...." 

"Ruffrunner !" 

"Funny trick Pouncer, hahahaha." 

Pouncer just rolled his eyes and..

"But we have the surprise attack !" 

Flare was on Ruffrunner's back, and both threw rocks at their brother. 

"OW !" 

"Pouncer don't even start." Luna called. 

"Ha ! we got her little sis." Ruffrunner said, high fiving his sister. 

"Man, you two are annoying." 

"The youngest stick together, and with Dart being a Mom, you are alone." 

Luna laughed a bit. Those two are always going to compete, and to make matters worst. Their girlfriends are equally as competitive, making it a couple fight.

She does wonder when they will tie the knot. 

"So more SHIELD DRONES ?" Tony asked.

"Yep." Her husband told him.

"Man, the pirate doesn't give up." 

"Is he really a pirate ?" Dart asked. 

"Nah, he just has a stupid eye patch, that's why I call him pirate." 

"Oh. Dad, how much do you think the eggs have left." 

"Well, considering how long you 4 took, maybe a month at most." 

"A month before I see my baby girls, you hear that honey, be prepared for more false alarms." 

"Oh yeah, I will." 

"Don't worry Tony, Toothy here was way worst." Luna said.

"I wasn't!" 

"You flew into 4 walls." 

"Fine. I can't argue with that." 

Everyone laughed.

Yeah, this 4 years have been great, and the new additions will make that even better.

Every dragon, both in the family and outside, is happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony is having a good time, and he is expecting his babies. 
> 
> But we know that Fury and Hill left SWORD with SHIELD loyalist, and are still working in the shadows, and are searching for the Hidden World.
> 
> Next chapter we take a look at the heroes.


	3. Life with the Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's current live with the Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that we saw the dragons, now we see how the humans are doing. More specifically how Peter is doing.

Peter swinged out of his apartment in the tower as quick as he could. 

He had to give a package to Director Coulson, as soon as he could. Besides he doesn't want to see Aunt May and Rhodey enjoying their romance, that was too much affection for him. 

He swinged down the city, saying hi to everyone that greeted him.

"Go Spider Man !" 

"There goes an Avenger !" 

"The successor of Tony Stark !" 

Peter winced at that. 

First, technically Harley is the successor, he is Iron Man. 

But also......

While it helped immensely that he is alive, Peter is still sad that the Mr. Stark he grew up with is gone. Mr. Loki had explained that there is nothing to do to bring him back, and that slowly the human Tony will fade away into the Dragon Tony. He will have his memories, and he will still hold everyone in his human life close to him. But his priorities have changed, he is no longer a scientist or mechanic, but he is now an animal with more emotions and way smarter than others. His love for creating and inventing will fade away, and new things will come the more he loves as a dragon. Also, while he still loves them, Loki made it clear that the dragons he befriended will be much closer to him than they, seeing he fell in love with one, and actually married her, there is no reason to not believe him.

In fact, no one had seen Mr. Stark in 2 and a half years, as the dragons still refuse to let any human into their world, and Thor and Loki refused to bring anyone, even to a friendly visit. Thor outright said he is terrified of the repercussions that could have. 

So they have no way to talk to him....well they can't for biological reasons, but still, there is no way for them to speak to him. 

Peter wondered what he is doing, of how much does he think of them ?

Would he like to know how their lifes are going, or is he to busy in the dragon world. Loki did say he is Future King by marriage. 

Things were going fine for them. Colonel Rhodes, now Rhodey too him, or Uncle Rhodey basically, became his new Uncle. While Uncle Ben will always be his Uncle, he is glad that May has another partner. 

Bruce, his science mentor, had also married his girlfriend, Dr. Christine Palmer. He is the one that saw Mr. Stark the most, as the doctors saw if the different kinds if dragon blood could help with curing diseases. They also had a baby girl, named Clea, who is just 4 months old.

Vision still is an Avenger, but now he is following his passion of cooking.

Then there is the other leader, Captain Carol Danvers, who married Pepper Potts, and now they are the scariest couple in history. Not just in his words. 

Another one that Peter is close too is Stephen Strange, the sorcerer supreme, who is a part time Avenger due to his duties, and is married to the former Winter Soldier, James Barnes. 

Barnes, along with Scott Lang and Sam Wilson have proven themselves, and are now part of the team, with the latter being chosen as the new Captain America. He has proven his worth. 

And then there is the new Iron Man, Harley Keener.....his ex boyfriend. 

They dated for two years, but it just didn't work out, and they had constant fights. It was for the best really. 

He knows Harley has tried other romances, and he's cool with it. Peter himself has decided to be single for the time being. 

He and Harley don't always see eye to eye, and the past still haunts them, but they can work together.

Peter got distracted thinking, that he hit a street sign, 

"OW!" 

Peter arrived on the roof of SWORD headquarters, where Director Phil Coulson was waiting, with second in command Daisy Johnson at his side. 

"Peter." 

"Director, I am so sorry, I took a wrong turn." 

"It's fine, you are only 5 minutes late." 

Phil grande the brief case. 

He opened it and found the device he was looking for. 

"King T'Challa sends it with hopes you can finally find SHIELD." Peter said. 

The device is a tracker that will help them locate the rouge SHIELD, as they have been in the run for 2 years. 

He thinks that they are trying to get things back to the way they were before the accords and the dragons happen, as SHIELD wanted control, and those two events made them loose whatever control they had.

They also know they are searching for the dragons, but the why is a question. In SWORD, only Phil and his most trusted advisors know of Tony's survival as a dragon, so could they be searching for him ? Why though ? there is no way they can bring him back to be a human, and they don't even have a chance to capture him, or any of them for a fact. What do they want ? 

"If it's ok Director, I will take my leave now." 

"Oh of course Peter, go ahead." 

Peter nodded and left. 

Daisy placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"You ok ?" 

"I don't know why, but I have this bad feeling inside me." 

Rhodey entered the Defenders headquarters.

"Allright, how are we looking ?" 

Carol walked up to him.

"So far so good, we have many new recruits, and they are all in the process of being evaluated." 

"Great, what else ?" 

"Bruce says that with dragon blood he is creating some new medicine that heals wounds faster. Stephen reports nothing amiss from the magic side, and Peter successfully gave Phil the package." 

"Great, all good." 

"There has been a concerning sight of SHIELD agents though, and SWORD is on the process of interrogating them, they are not talking." 

"Fuck, what does Fury want ?" 

"To be able to control everything. SHIELD was an organization made up by most the higher ups being corrupt individuals that sought control over the world, and those that are left, must be desperate to get it back. Specially since it wasn't humans the ones that took it." 

"You do make sense." 

"So what do we do ?" 

"Call the others, we need to solve this." 

"As you all know. Two years ago SHIELD was officially declared defunct, and all assets and most personal where absorbed by SWORD, two days later both Nick Fury and Maria Hill disappeared. In secret they have tried to restart SHIELD, all efforts to officialize it have been fails, but they are still running operations. One of them is finding the Hidden World, and as we know, the world stands no chance against dragons, so it's better that we stop SHIELD from pissing them off."

"I don't get what's their angle ?" Sam said. 

"Exactly, none of us know what they want just that they are trying to find them." 

"Knowing Fury, he wants some control over the dragons." Bruce said. "They proved to be stronger than anything ever seen before." 

"And SHIELD has an obsession of keeping powered individuals at their will." Carol said, remembering how she almost met that fate, haven't it been for Phil's good heart that helped her escape. 

"But the dragons are way stronger than anything they got." Scott said. "And they can't count on manipulation because they are not human." 

That's when it kicked. 

But one of them was. Fury and Hill where in Central Park that day, they might use that to get him to come out." 

"You heard what Loki said, he is loosing more of his human side every day." Harley grumbled, he still can't believe Tony chose to stay as a dragon....even if there was no choice. 

"But his connections will stay with him forever, the care he felt is not gone, they could use that." Stephen said. 

"Still, they can't capture them." Hope said. 

Everyone was thinking.....when the alarm sounded.

"What now ?" 

"Colonel, we have an emergency !" 

"What is it FRI ?" 

"It's Steve Rogers and his crew. They are attempting to break out !" 

Everyone looked at each other.

James put his face in his hands. 

"Oh no, please not this." Knowing the unhealthy obsession Steve has for him. 

Stephen gave him a hug. "He won't touch you." 

Rhodey sighted. 

"Everyone, suit up, we have to move." 

Just then Peter entered. 

"Sorry I am late, the Churro Lady needed help and.......what's happening." 

"The Rouges are breaking out of prison." Harley answered. 

"Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, warning. This is the only time you will see a happy human Peter. Something bad is about to happen to him.
> 
> Next chapter, the escape of the rouges.
> 
> Side note. Anyone fan of Pixar ? I have been thinking of doing a crossover with a Pixar movie but I don't know which. I know many will mention the Incredibles, but I want another one, a more crazy idea.
> 
> My favorite Pixar film is Inside Out, but I don't know if i should use this

**Author's Note:**

> Two worlds, both in danger by the delusions of a disgraced hero. 
> 
> A group of delusional idiots is running amok, and two killing machines are about to come out.
> 
> Two species will unite once again, to finally stop all madness. 
> 
> What will happen, as the world of man and dragon collide once again.


End file.
